Confesiones en la madrugada
by chronicle saint
Summary: Comunicación es clave en cualquier relación. Jonas ayuda a un muy borracho Isak para llegar a su departamento, en ese mismo lugar, confiesa sus pensamientos sobre querer todo en la vida y formar una familia con Even, sin darse cuenta que es al mismo Even a quien le dice todas estas cosas. Esta confesión tiene una consecuencia, una buena.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia ya esta en otra página de fanfictions, bajo otro nombre, pero siendo de la misma autora.

Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Julie Andem y a NRK

* * *

El ruido que hacia su celular lo despertó. El problema era que no sabía dónde se encontraba porque la última vez que lo vio lo dejo encima de la almohada de Isak, y lo más probable que haya pasado es que durante la noche se tuvo que haber perdido entre las sábanas.

La habitación todavía estaba a oscuras, y él recién despertando no era la mejor combinación para buscar su celular, el cual que se quedo en silencio solo por algunos segundos para volver a sonar. Dando vueltas las sábanas, lo encontró en medio de la cama, con el nombre de "Jonas" en la pantalla.

—¿Sí?

—Por fin…abre la puerta— dijo Jonas jadeando —…sabes que Isak no es precisamente liviano.

Even se quedo unos tres segundos ahí, sentado en la cama con su celular pegado a su oreja, escuchando a Jonas regañar a Isak e Isak riéndose. Sin ni siquiera buscar algo para vestirse y solo con su bóxer Even se levantó y semi corrió a la puerta de su pequeño departamento para abrirla. Un Jonas no muy alegre, llevando un brazo de Isak alrededor de su cuello y agarrando su cintura para mantenerlo en pie, y un Isak borracho…muy borracho.

—Ayuda…—dijo Jonas, medio dejando caer el cuerpo de Isak hacia donde estaba parado Even.

Entre los dos avanzaron hacia la habitación, para dejar a Isak ahí en la cama, todavía riéndose de quien sabe que.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Even, mirando como Jonas iba hacia la cocina para llenar un vaso con agua —Pensé que solo era una junta entre ustedes cuatro.

—Los padres de Magnus no estaban, así que él tuvo la fantástica idea de tomar algunas de las botellas de su colección—respondió Jonas terminando su vaso en dos tragos —…empezamos un juego que Madhi inventó e Isak termino perdiendo casi todas las rondas. Fue divertido verlo tomar un vaso tras otro hasta que empezó a hablar de ti…y sus…momentos juntos.

Aunque las luces seguían apagadas Even podía ver las mejillas de Jonas tornarse rosadas por la vergüenza, quizás qué tipo de momentos decidió compartir Isak con ellos, para que el mejor amigo de su novio no pudiera verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Yo…lo siento…, me hubieses llamado antes, sabes que hubiese ido a buscarlo.

—Nahh, no te preocupes…solo… no esperes que te veamos de la misma manera por algunos días — respondió Jonas medio riéndose —Tomo varios vasos de vodka y un par de vasos de ron, así que mañana te espera un largo día…yo…será mejor que me vaya, debo llegar a mi casa pronto.

Jonas miro su celular, dejo el vaso en el fregadero y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Te debo un kebab, Jonas— dijo Even.

—Jajaja, que sean dos y quedamos a mano— respondió Jonas, ahora si mirándolo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Even se quedo ahí, parado en medio de la cocina pensando que debía hacer, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque al momento siguiente escuchó como algo pesado se golpeaba en el suelo de la habitación, y de nuevo, casi corriendo fue hacia la cama, solo para ver como Isak estaba en el suelo, a un lado de la cama, tratando de quitarse los pantalones.

—Ahh…ayuda— dijo Isak, sin mirar a Even.

Even no podía hacer nada más que aguantarse la risa. Isak realmente estaba bien borracho. Todavía estaba luchando con sus pantalones para poder sacárselos, pero el único problema era que no se había sacado sus zapatillas… lo que hacía toda esa tarea en algo realmente imposible.

Even sintiendo un poquito de pena de la situación se acerco a Isak para ayudarlo, arrodillado frente a él, y tratando de tomar una de las piernas de Isak para sacarle la zapatilla, no esperando la reacción de Isak:

—No… no me toques.

Even miro a Isak sorprendido, pero Isak no hacía nada más que tratar de quitar su pierna de la mano de Even.

—¿Qué?— fue lo único que pudo decir Even.

—No…, tengo novio… no me toques— susurro Isak, notablemente molesto.

Isak estaba tan borracho que no sabía que estaba con Even, hablando con Even, en su propio departamento. Even seguía sorprendido…se sonrió a sí mismo, este era un momento que no iba a desaprovechar.

—¿En serio? ¿Y lo amas?— preguntó Even.

—Demasiado, él lo es todo— murmuró Isak, tomando una de las zapatillas, sacándola a la fuerza y tirándola lejos de donde estaba. Con movimientos torpes hizo lo mismo con la otra zapatilla.

—¿Él lo es todo?— preguntó Even, viendo como Isak se quitaba los pantalones con movimientos un poco lentos.

—Jajaja… si, lo mejor de mi vida— contestó Isak. A pesar de seguir a oscuras, Even pudo ver como las mejillas de Isak se tornaban un poco rosadas —…, sabes…él y yo vamos a casarnos…y…y vamos a formar una familia.

Even ahora si quedo en shock, jamás pensó escuchar a Isak decir esas cosas. Porque puede que hayan hablado de casarse, pero eso fue cuando él estaba maníaco, y él fue quien dijo la mayoría de las cosas… pero ahora, aunque borracho, ahí estaba Isak hablando de casarse y formar una familia. Esta era una conversación que no se atrevía a tener estando los dos en estados normales, temiendo un rechazo de parte de Isak.

—¿Quieres formar una familia?— Even sabía que no debía aprovechar de este momento, pero no pudo resistirlo.

Isak seguía en el suelo, medio apoyado en la cama, ya sin sus pantalones, en bóxer pero con su sudadera roja todavía puesta y su camiseta blanca.

—Quiero todo con él, él es mi vida…, y algún día tendremos dos niños—respondió Isak sonriendo—… ¿Sabes algo? —preguntó Isak, apoyando su cabeza en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Even, temiendo que Isak tuviera ganas de vomitar. Ya estaba buscando el tacho de la basura cuando Isak respondió.

—¿Ah?, no…estoy bien… —Isak se notaba enojado— …,te estoy hablando de mi Even, no interrumpas…—dijo Isak frunciendo su ceño—, sabes él es alto… más que yo…, y pareciera que tiene todo resuelto en la vida…pe, pero yo lo amo…demasiado…, mi vida…toda mi vida es mucho mejor porque él está ahí. Eso es lo que…lo que me motiva para seguir. Quiero todo con él.

Even tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Isak nunca le había dicho esto, que quería todo con él.

—¿De verdad?— susurró Even —¿Qué mas piensas de tu Even?

Isak parecía estar pensando en que decir.

—Creo, creo que él no quiere una familia conmigo…, creo que tiene miedo de arruinar las cosas—dijo Isak con voz inquieta. Even sabía que en cualquier momento Isak podría llorar—, él es bipolar— susurró Isak, como si fuera un secreto—…pero eso no lo hace menos persona…, mi Even merece todo y yo quiero que sea feliz conmigo y con nuestros hijos.

—¿No te aburre? ¿Preocuparte de tu Even todo el tiempo?— Even sabía que no debía preguntar esto en el estado en que estaba Isak, pero simplemente no podía parar.

—¿Preocupar?... uno siempre se preocupa de las personas que uno ama, y yo amo a Even, incluso cuando tiene días malos. Él ha sido más familia que mis padres. Yo estaré siempre para Even, lo cuidaré hasta el último día de mi vida.

Even podía sentir que estaba a punto de explotar por la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Casi son las 3 de la mañana, todavía a oscuras en su pequeño departamento, con el amor de su vida…borracho pero teniendo una de las mejores conversaciones de su vida.

—¿Puedes decirme más sobre la familia que quieres?

—Dos hijos, puede ser una niña y un niño, o los dos iguales… pero que tengan ojos azules… como mi Even— Isak tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

Y Even, él podía sentir su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte. Por dios, sin saber cómo pero se sentía más enamorado que nunca de Isak.

—…Sabes, Even sería un excelente padre— dijo Isak — ¿Lo conoces? Es alto, rubio… y con unos ojos azules hermosos…y su boca…, lo extraño, ¿Sabes dónde está? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta que Even estaba frente a él.

Even no podía evitar sonreír, pensando que Isak se iba arrepentir de haber tomado tanto cuando despierte, pero ahora debía lograr que Isak terminara de quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, lograr que se acueste y lo principal… que durmiera. Lo bueno era que al otro ninguno debía despertar temprano considerando que ya prácticamente era sábado y podrían quedarse en cama hasta tarde.


	2. Tu Turno

Isak despierta con una resaca horrible pero Even no esta cerca suyo.  
Y Even...bueno Even esta demasiado feliz, se le nota en sus ojos.

* * *

Este fanfic continúa inmediatamente a la mañana siguiente.

Siento que este fanfic tiene "Puntos de Vista" de ambos personajes. Y tiene una sorpresa casi llegando al final.  
(Yo quería algo totalmente diferente y se formó este fanfic) (Lo digo de buena manera)

Ni Isak ni Even me pertenecen.  
Cualquier error es mío. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Sentir tu cerebro palpitando al ritmo de tu corazón no era una muy buena señal, sentir una luz brillante a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados tampoco lo es…

—Evy…apaga la luz—murmuró Isak mientras se enterraba más en la almohada, ocultando su cara en la seguridad que le entregaba ese objeto, pero el solo hecho de moverse un pequeño milímetro fue lo suficiente para sacar un gemido de sufrimiento de parte de Isak—…Evy, la luz…apágala—dijo Isak muy bajo, casi un susurro.

Como la luz simplemente no se iba, y con todo el dolor de su alma, Isak tomo su cubrecama y se escondió hasta tapar su cabeza, todavía sin abrir los ojos, se movió para poder acomodarse y evitar la estúpida luz.

—¡Muy buenos días!— hablo enérgicamente Even quien se quedó parado cerca de la cama para observar lo que asumía era Isak enrollado con el cubrecamas, apenas dejando un espacio para poder respirar—¿Isak?— preguntó Even, tratando de no mover ese bultito.

—…Luz— murmuró Isak

—¿Ah?

—Apaga luz

Even miraba ese bulto en la cama con una sonrisa en la cara. No podía reírse…si lo hacía estaba más que seguro que a pesar de tener una enorme jaqueca, Isak lo mataría. Pero como no sentir ganas de reírse, si Isak le estaba pidiendo apagar la luz, lo cual era muy divertido considerando que eran las 14:30 de la tarde y la única luz existente en ese momento era del impresionante sol que entraba por las ventanas abiertas de par en par y con las cortinas corridas.

Isak debería haber adivinado que Even no estaba en la cama cuando no sintió su cuerpo tibio a su derecha.

"¿Por qué Even no estaba a su lado? ¿Tan tarde era? ¿Por qué Even no lo estaba abrazando y asegurándole que todo iba a pasar? ¿Qué todo estaría bien?" Isak baja un poco su manta de seguridad y puede observar a un muy sonriente Even, con su pelo húmedo y ya vestido. Even se arrodilla en la cama, y se acerca a Isak para tratar de abrázalo… lo máximo posible, el cubrecama haciendo la tarea un poco difícil.

—Evyyy…mmhhh—gimotea bajito Isak— ayúdame.

Even no puede evitar acariciar la cara de Isak con una mano, suavemente…casi como si no lo tocara.

—¿Traigo algo para el dolor?—preguntó Even tratando de no elevar demasiado su voz. Un Isak con resaca era uno de los pocos estados de ánimo que Even trataba de "evitar", ya que nunca era el mismo Isak. Un Isak borracho…era algo "fácil" de controlar, claro que existían sus complicaciones y también sus sorpresas, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. En cambio un Isak con resaca después de haber bebido vodka y ron en grandes cantidades, no era tan…fácil, solo por un pequeño detalle, y este era que Isak se volvía totalmente dependiente de Even—…buscaré las pastillas y un poco de agua para que las tomes inmediatamente— Even solo hizo un amago de moverse e Isak comenzó a gimotear.

—No me dejes Evy—dijo Isak.

—Es solo un minuto Isak.

—Nooo…—Isak cerró sus ojos, su semblante cambio a uno triste.

Even seguía sonriendo…,a pesar de todo, amaba a Isak cuando se ponía en plan de no querer nada más que a Even.

—Menos de un minuto, bebé—Even beso la frente de Isak de forma sonora, se paró rápidamente, y antes de ir por las pastillas y el agua, cierra las cortinas. Porque Even es un ángel considerado, enviado por Dios, que piensa en todo.

Isak deja caer un poco más el cubrecama, a pesar de sentir que su cabeza no quiere cooperar con el resto de su ser, se acomoda para estar semi sentado. Su semblante no cambia pero internamente está muy agradecido por Even, quien lo ha salvado de esa estúpida luz.

Aunque su cabeza le duele como mil demonios y sentir su cuerpo un poco resentido, termina de acomodarse y sentarse todavía enrollado entre el cubrecama.

Isak puede escuchar los movimientos que hace Even en la cocina, buscando las pastillas para el dolor, un poco de agua y posiblemente algo más - ¿Por qué se demora tanto? – se pregunta Isak, puede que todavía no haya pasado un minuto pero para él ya paso más de una hora.

Even llega cargando una bandeja con las pastillas, algunas tostadas con mermelada y un vaso con agua, no es un desayuno completo pero es algo que Isak aprecia enormemente, porque significa que Even sabe que no tiene grandes ganas de comer, pero que debe hacerlo. Even deja la bandeja en el suelo apegada a la cama y él se vuelve a arrodillar a un lado de Isak.

—Pastillas primero—dice Even tomando dos pastillas blancas de la bandeja junto con el vaso. Isak abre la boca y saca un poco la lengua, Even sabiendo que Isak no hará más de lo necesario, coloca las pastillas en la lengua de Isak y acerca el vaso de agua para que su bebé pueda tomarlas. Una pequeña gota de agua escapa de la boca de Isak cuando él traga las pastillas pero Even la atrapa con su pulgar, el cual lleva a su propia boca para chuparlo. Isak no puede hacer nada más que mirarlo. Even deja el vaso en la bandeja.

Algo pasa, Isak sabe que algo está pasando. Even es feliz, y más cuando puede consentirlo de esta manera, pero hoy Even esta irradiando felicidad…sus ojos lo delatan.

—¿Even?—Isak quiere saber, necesita saber que está pasando.

—¿Mhh?—Even solo sonríe, esa sonrisa que llega hasta sus hermosísimos ojos.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Ven— Even toma la mano de Isak para moverlo hacia adelante, lo que fue un poco más rápido de lo usual - Isak lo resiente en todo su cuerpo - pero no tiene mucho tiempo para reclamar porque Even se está moviendo para quedar atrás de Isak, apoyado en la pared y con Isak entre medio de sus piernas.

Even abraza a Isak con un brazo, e Isak se acomoda en su pecho. Even empieza a acariciar su pelo, a mover sus dedos entre sus hebras, lo que hace que Isak prácticamente se derritiera.

—Te amo—susurra Even al oído de Isak, y si Isak no se derritió antes…esas tres palabras lo lograron.

En la posición en la que están Even no puede ver la cara de Isak, pero él sabe que debe responder pronto a la incógnita de Isak, puede que su novio este con resaca pero eso no evita que la curiosidad se eleve por su cuerpo.

Isak toma la mano de Even que lo abraza y entrelaza sus dedos. Siente que las pastillas estén haciendo efecto, aunque siendo sincero, sabe que no es así, si no que es la pequeña burbuja que ha formado junto a Even lo que hace que su cabeza no duela tanto… que de cierta manera hace que todo se mueva más lento.

—Quiero que me escuches…, y aunque tengas ganas de interrumpirme— Even sabe que Isak acaba de rodar sus ojos— no lo hagas ¿ok?

—Está bien— responde bajito Isak.

—Pero antes…comes una tostada.

—¿Ah?—Isak quiere girarse para poder ver a Even, pero él no lo deja, abrazándolo más fuerte.

—Una tostada—dice Even, tomando una de las tostadas con mermelada que estaban en la bandeja—, abre la boca Isak— Even pone la tostada cerca de la boca de Isak, quien no tiene más opción que comenzar a comer la tostada.

Una vez terminada, Even sabe que debe empezar a hablar, puede sentir un nudo formarse en su estómago solo de los nervios que siente.

—Isak, anoche tú…tú mencionaste algunas cosas que me dejaron pensando…

—Oh dios mío...dije algo vergonzoso o estúpido, ¿es eso? ¿Cierto?— Isak comienza a moverse para mirar la cara de Even, pero su estúpido brazo no lo deja— Even…déjame…mover…

—Isak—Even lo abraza más fuerte, dejando en claro que no iba a dejar que se moviera de donde esta— ¿Qué dije acerca de interrumpir?— dice con voz seria al oído de Isak

—Que no lo hiciera—susurró Isak

—¿Lo volverás a hacer?

—No— respondió Isak

—Bien— Even relajo su abrazo—, Isak anoche no dijiste nada vergonzoso… por lo menos no a mi— Even comienza a pasar su otra mano por el cabello de Isak para relajarlo—…Jonas te ayudo a llegar acá, y estoy seguro que tus amigos no podrán mirarme a la cara por algunos días, creo…que contaste algunas cosas de nosotros…privadas— Isak solo pudo taparse la cara con una mano, tratando de tapar su sonrojo—, pero apartando eso, y el hecho de que le debo comida a Jonas..., y lo más probable que a Mahdi y a Magnus también…, no me dijiste nada vergonzoso. Aun así, hablaste sobre ciertos temas que creo que estando sobrio no lo habrías hablado, por lo menos no ahora…y creo que no en este momento que estamos viviendo…

Decir que Isak estaba intrigado era poco, todo este discurso lo estaba poniendo nervioso ¿Qué dije? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Even podía sentir como el cuerpo de Isak comenzaba a temblar.

—Hey, en serio que no es nada malo…solo es algo que me tomo por sorpresa, y quiero que lo sepas, porque borracho o no, fue algo que me hizo inmensamente feliz. Quiero que sepas que yo estoy más nervioso que tú, porque no sé si estando ahora así…pensarás lo mismo, y sé que deberíamos conversar las cosas cara a cara…pero…dios, Isak…si veo tus ojos, si veo tu rostro…no tendré el valor para hablar y…—Isak puede sentir la respiración de Even yendo más fuerte, y puede que no tenga permitido interrumpir, pero toma ambas manos de Even para entrelazar todos sus dedos y apretarlos, tratando de transmitir un poco de confianza a su novio—, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que te des cuenta que no soy la mejor opción para ti… que te des cuenta que soy una carga y que no te permitiré crecer…, pero soy egoísta y te amo.

Isak tiene lágrimas en los ojos pero no hay nadie más que los dos y simplemente no le interesa. En un rápido movimiento se acomoda para quedar frente a frente a Even, con ambas piernas a los costados de sus caderas y lo abraza fuertemente. Even también lo abraza, como si el solo hecho de no hacerlo significara que Isak desaparecería de su lado.

—Even— dice Isak, tomando su cara con ambas manos— yo te amo, y no importa lo que pienses de ti mismo, que a todo esto debemos cambiar…, yo te amo tal cual eres y de verdad eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me has ayudado en momentos difíciles, me ayudaste a encontrarme, me ayudaste a ser feliz.

—Se supone que no debías interrumpirme—responde Even riéndose, sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas

—Jajaja…anda vamos…termina de decirme todo lo que dije mientras estaba borracho.

Ambos se miran a los ojos, y se ríen juntos.

—Tú, dijiste que me amabas—susurra Even, quien no tiene que elevar su voz, ya que ambos están bastante cerca—, que me cuidarás hasta el fin de tus días, que toda tu vida es mucho mejor porque yo estoy ahí— Even puede ver como el sonrojo va aumentando en la cara de su novio—, que quieres todo, todo conmigo, que quieres ser feliz conmigo…y…

—¿…Y?—pregunta Isak tratando de acercarse más a Even sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

Even no puede evitar sonreír, casi no hay espacio que los separe, pero entiende lo que quiere hacer Isak. Es una necesidad superior a ellos el querer estar prácticamente pegados. Isak ladea un poco su cabeza, y Even rápidamente lo besa. No es un beso fuerte y desesperado, más bien es uno lento, suave, delicado, dando a conocer todos sus sentimientos. Casi no se separan cuando terminan el beso, Even decide apoyar su frente en la de su novio, solo para sentirlo aun más cerca.

—Y que quieres casarte conmigo, y tener hijos—apenas termino de decir eso, Even pudo sentir como Isak se queda sin aire, sorprendido por lo recién escuchado. Sus ojos se abren grandes y Even puede ver perfectamente el color verde en ellos— dos, para ser más exactos…

—Even—Isak suena sorprendido, y ya no puede sostener sus lágrimas, así que simplemente empieza a llorar—…te amo, te amo, te amo— repite una y otra vez.

—También te amo.

Si ambos están llorando, no importa, nadie los va a juzgar.

—Sabes que estamos muy jóvenes para tener hijos—dice Isak acomodándose para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Even—, además si queremos dos, no podemos vivir en un departamento así.

—Así que si has pensado sobre tener hijos—dice Even, acariciando la espalda del menor.

—Even, borracho o no…aunque no me acuerde de mi pequeña confesión, siempre voy a querer todo contigo— responde Isak, sin moverse de donde está.

—Eso es bueno saberlo…no me gustaría tener que secuestrarte y llevarte lo mas lejos de todos—dice Even bromeando.

—No tendrías que secuestrarme si te casas conmigo—susurra Isak, moviéndose para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te recuerdo que tú quieres casarte conmigo y formar una familia, pero dijiste que estamos muy jóvenes para la parte de la familia— Even sonríe porque Isak parece tomate de lo roja que tiene su cara

—¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?—pregunta alegremente Isak.

—¿La verdad?— pregunta Even.

—Ehh, si— responde Isak, acomodando su brazos alrededor del cuello de Even.

—Te pediré matrimonio cuando termine algo.

—¿Pedirás?

—Así es, tiempo futuro—dice Even—, es algo importante Isak…no podemos apurar la perfección, y la verdad que hay que tener en cuenta ciertos aspectos.

—¿Aspectos?— Isak no está para nada curioso.

—Isak, te amo…y sabes que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, con matrimonio…o no, así será— dice Even—, pero solo te adelanto que si te pediré matrimonio…y de verdad espero que no conozcas a alguien más y me abandones.

—Jamás lo haría…, me tendrás que soportar hasta el final de tus días— dice Isak sonriendo—, pero siguiendo con el tema del matrimonio… ¿Qué tan futuro es esta petición?

—Se supone que es una sorpresa—responde Even.

—¡Even!— Isak grita.

—¡Isak!— lo imita Even —, es una sorpresa y punto, ya que dije que lo iba a hacer, ¿O acaso piensas que estamos jóvenes para casarnos?

Isak lo besa, otro beso lento y lleno de sentimientos.

—Sería un honor llamarte mi esposo— responde Isak.

Even acaricia la cara del menor con su mano, y con la otra acaricia su muslo. ¿Cómo no estar enamorado de Isak?

—Solo quiero saber algo.

—¿Ah?

—¿Quieres una petición privada?—Even levanta sus cejas de forma sugerente— ¿O algo donde estén todos nuestros amigos, y lo más probable…gente que no conozcas?

Isak se ríe a carcajadas. Y hace como que piensa su respuesta.

—Even, si digo que quiero las dos ¿qué respondes?

—Que quiero todo contigo, Isak—responde Even, para luego empezar a besar a su novio, ahora sí de forma más fuerte. Sus manos se mueven para llegar a la cintura del menor.

—Excelente respuesta— dice Isak cuando se separan por un segundo.

—Shh… hay que empezar a practicar como se hacen los bebés— Es todo lo que dice Even para volver a besar a Isak.

Ya habrá otros momentos para seguir hablando, ahora Even quiere sentirlo.


	3. Si solo supieras

Tercer capítulo. Como siempre todo pertenece a Julie Andem y a NRK. Esto es solo por llenar el vacío que dejo la serie. Cualquier error es mío.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído los anteriores capítulos y a la persona que dejo un comentario.

* * *

Han pasado algunas semanas desde aquella noche donde él confesó algunas pequeñas cosas significativas a Even, y desde la mañana siguiente donde Even respondió aquellas confesiones con hermosas palabras y con una magnífica sorpresa —si todavía la puede llamar así, considerando que sabe que va a pasar— de propuesta de matrimonio.

Actualmente no tiene problemas con sus horas de sueño, pero el simple hecho de que Even haya revelado esa importantísima información, a significado pasar unas dos a tres horas despierto, específicamente en las noches, pensado y analizando…el cuándo, el cómo, quienes, donde.

A pesar de ser de noche, aun es posible sentir calor dentro del apartamento, aun teniendo las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Isak se gira un poco, tratando de no hacer tanto movimiento para no despertar a Even. Se sonríe, felicitándose mentalmente porque Even sigue dormido, roncando un poco, boca arriba en la cama. Isak se permite verlo, cada centímetro…su hermoso pelo rubio y desordenado, sus labios, todo su cuerpo y totalmente desnudo. Con el calor que ha hecho últimamente ambos duermen desnudos, primero por el fácil acceso y segundo porque de esa manera no se sofocan cuando van a dormir.

Isak vuelve su mirada hacia la garganta de Even, donde todavía es posible ver las marcas que dejo hace algunas horas. Se lame los labios, los pensamientos sobre una posible propuesta de matrimonio junto a los recuerdos de lo que hace poco realizaron, hacen que comience a sentirse excitado. Su mano se va al estómago de Even, para acariciarlo un poco…apenas tocándolo, solo rozando sus dedos. Siente como la respiración de Even cambia, sabe que a pesar de todo él ya se ha despertado.

Debería sentir un poco de arrepentimiento por haber despertado a Even pero siendo sincero…no, cualquier otro sentimiento menos arrepentimiento. Se acerca a su cuello, ahí donde todavía están sus marcas y las besa, haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su oreja. Su mano jamás ha dejado de moverse en el torso de Even.

Isak vuelve a sonreír cuando escucha a su novio gemir levemente.

—Hey— susurra Even. Sus ojos están medios cerrados por el sueño, aun así, ríe suavemente y se gira hasta quedar frente a Isak.

—Perdón por despertarte— dice Isak.

Even se vuelve a reír, bajito— ¿De verdad lo sientes?— pregunta Even, acercándose un poco más hacia Isak, hasta quedar prácticamente pegados y sintiendo la mano del menor masajear su cadera.

—La verdad que no— responde Isak.

Isak mueve su mano por todo el costado del más alto, siente bajo sus dedos como Even tiembla un poco. Ambos se quedan en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Debería ser algo incómodo pero no lo es, no cuando ambos están ahí juntos, tocándose y sintiéndose el uno al otro.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta Even, acariciando la cara de Isak con su mano. Sin luz en la habitación y aun así puede ver el sonrojo en la cara del menor.

Isak tiene un momento de valentía y decide mover a Even para que quede acostado y él se acomoda para quedar sobre el mayor, piernas a cada lado.

—No pasa nada…solo pensando un poco— dice Isak, quien empieza a mover sus caderas, moviéndose lentamente sobre Even. Puede sentir como Even empieza a despertar…abajo, así que continúa con sus movimientos, feliz de no encontrar protesta de parte de Even. El hecho de que ambos estén desnudos ayuda demasiado en esta situación.

El mayor sigue mirándolo, abriendo un poco sus labios…gimiendo silenciosamente, y aunque una que otra mala palabra sale de su boca, no hace ningún otro sonido. Isak sabe que está jugando con fuego, pero también sabe que hay momentos que a Even le gusta lento.

—Creo…creo que es una muy buena forma de…de, oh dios Isak…muy buena forma de pensar—Isak comienza a moverse más rápido. Even solo puede mover sus manos para colocarlas en las caderas de Isak, ayudándolo con sus movimientos.

Isak siente las manos de Even en su piel, siente como van apretándolo cada vez que él se mueve más rápido. Siente la ansiedad de Even, en la forma que su respiración se va acelerando, en cómo sus gemidos son cada vez más altos, en el hecho de que está totalmente erecto.

—Quieto— dice Isak, sentándose firmemente sobre el miembro de Even.

—¿Ah?

—Quédate…quieto— repite Isak. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro cuando ve como Even lo mira fijamente y hace caso. Lentamente acerca su cara hacia la garganta del mayor y la besa.

De alguna manera Even sabe lo que va a pasar, así que sutilmente separa un poco sus piernas y se queda quieto. Sus manos dejan las caderas de Isak y las deja sobre las sábanas. Isak jamás lo deja de mirar a medida que va bajando, besando su pecho, su torso, debajo de su ombligo…va dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a donde empieza su "camino feliz", con una mano toma el miembro de Even, suavemente la mueve de arriba hacia abajo. Isak cierra sus ojos solo un segundo y respira, ubica su boca cerca de la base del miembro de Even y deja unos besos ahí. Líquido pre-seminal hay en la punta, e Isak usa su pulgar para esparcir lo más que puede, para "humedecerlo" un poco, su otra mano debe ponerla en el muslo de Even para evitar que levante la cadera. Isak usa su lengua desde la base hasta la punta y la besa, sabe que no puede abarcar todo el miembro de Even al principio, así que decide tomar la cabeza y bajar lentamente, ayudándose con su mano para acariciar lo que no puede poner en su boca.

Even solo puede gemir, y agarrar la sábana con sus manos. Tiene unas ganas enormes de usar la boca de Isak a su gusto, pero sabe que ahora es el momento del menor. Debe dejar que se haga cargo, son contadas las veces que Isak inicia algo así, y muy contadas las veces que él decide llegar hasta el final.

Uno o dos minutos, es lo que necesita Isak para estar seguro de poder tomar todo el miembro de Even, lentamente va bajando hasta tenerlo todo dentro de su boca, puede escuchar como Even deja salir un gemido gutural. La mano que lo ayudaba, la baja para acariciar lo más que puede, muslos, estomago…testículos.

Sube y baja, ese es el movimiento que hace Isak por un bien tiempo, siente su boca adolorida pero el deseo de hacer que Even sienta placer es mayor que cualquier dolor. Puede sentir lo relajada que esta su garganta, y es que aceptar todo el miembro del mas alto es uno de los mayores placeres que tiene.

Unas dos o tres veces escucho al mayor decirle que debe parar un momento sino va a correrse. Siente la mano de Even en su pelo, en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, empujándolo cuando vuelve a tomarlo. Siente lágrimas en sus ojos, pero todo es por el inmenso placer que siente en todo su cuerpo. En ningún momento ha tenido la necesidad de tocarse, el simple hecho de tener a Even en su boca es lo que necesita para estar prácticamente duro durante todo el tiempo que llevan así.

Cinco, diez…quizás cuantos minutos, pero Even ya no puede más, siempre ha sentido un inmenso placer cuando Isak es quien inicia algo sexual, sobre todo cuando el menor es capaz de llevarlo a un nuevo nivel de placer simplemente usando su boca. Jamás…jamás va a poder comparar lo que Isak hace con su boca con sus otros encuentros orales previos a conocer a su novio. Puede que Isak jamás lo haya realizado antes de conocerlo a él, pero pareciera que tiene un don, porque ha tenido los mejores orgasmos de su vida cuando Isak tiene su miembro metido en su boca.

—Is…Issy…dios—dice Even— voy…voy a…correrme.

Isak tiene solo la cabeza en su boca, sus labios se notan rojos. Con ambas manos se ayuda, arriba y abajo…solo unos segundos, porque vuelve a colocar todo el miembro dentro de su boca, y Even solo puede gemir mientras se corre. Isak no se mueve, deja que Even termine, se queda totalmente quieto. Cuando siente que el orgasmo de Even termino, lentamente va sacando el miembro de su boca, mira directamente hacia los ojos de Even mientras que con su lengua va limpiando todo rastro de semen.

—Yo…Issy…—Even respira rápidamente. Con su mano agarra a Isak desde el cuello para acercarlo y lo besa, rápido y fuerte— ¿quieres que te ayude?— Con su otra mano va toma el miembro de Isak, solo para darse cuenta que su novio ya se había corrido.

—Lo siento— dice Isak con voz rasposa.

—Hey…no, no digas eso—Even lo vuelve a besar—, creo que es algo muy sexy el saber que te corriste solo por haber realizado el mejor sexo oral de mi vida.

Isak esta sonrojado, Even lo puede ver, puede sentir el sudor en su piel, puede sentir su pelo húmedo por el mismo sudor, puede sentir los labios hinchados del menor al seguir besándolo.

—Te amo, y gracias por esto—susurra Even.

—Te amo— responde Isak, aun con su voz rasposa.

—Dudo que puedas hablar bien mañana— Even le sonríe, Isak siente que se sonroja aun mas.

—No quiero moverme—murmulla Isak.

Ambos se acomodan en la cama uno al lado del otro, aun desnudos y un poco pegajosos. Even no dice nada pero se para rápidamente y va al baño, en menos de un minuto vuelve con una toalla húmeda y limpia a Isak, se limpia a sí mismo y deja la toalla a un lado de la cama.

—¿Vas a decirme porque estabas despierto?

Isak solo puede mirar hacia el techo, nervioso de lo que quiere responder. Unos minutos pasan donde ninguno dice nada.

—¿Cuándo?—pregunta Isak.

—¿Cuándo que cosa?—Even se gira para mirar al menor. Isak se gira para quedar frente a frente.

—Tú sabes—responde Isak—, además no puedes responder con otra pregunta.

—Isak, te amo…—dice Even—, pero todavía no, aun hay algunas cosas que debo resolver.

Even solo puede acariciar el costado de su novio. Isak se acomoda para quedar en ese espacio entre el hombro de Even y su cabeza.

—Ok—responde Isak, un poco somnoliento y un poco avergonzado.

—Isak, no te debes preocupar demasiado de algo que sabes que va a ocurrir si o si.

—¿Qué pasa si te arrepientes?—pregunta Isak, su voz sigue sonando rara.

—No lo haré, pero créeme que te pediré matrimonio…solo se paciente–Even toma el mentón de Isak y lo acerca para darle un beso en los labios y luego en la frente. Lo vuelve a acomodar como estaba antes y lo abraza.

—Duerme, descansa…te amo—Le dice Even al oído.

—También te amo—susurra Isak. Even siente como Isak se va quedando dormido.

Ama a Isak, ama cuando toma la iniciativa, pero no le gusta que vuelva a tener problemas con sus horas de sueño solo por quedarse pensando en una propuesta de matrimonio…, si solo supiera Isak las cosas que está haciendo para que todo sea perfecto.

Even vuelve a mirar el cuerpo de Isak y sonríe…"Si solo supieras", piensa Even.


End file.
